U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,147 discloses a torque transmission device in a drive train of a vehicle including a dual mass flywheel (“DMFW”) flange fixed to a crankshaft and a central plate centered on a transmission shaft by a bearing. An expensive, no-lash spline connection is used to join the DMFW to the double clutch due to double centering.
WO 2012/152243 also discloses a torque transmission device in a drive train of a vehicle.